


Movie Night - A Spideypool One Shot

by baileyboudreaux



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Spiderman - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyboudreaux/pseuds/baileyboudreaux
Summary: Wade and Peter decide to have a movie night where movies aren't actually being watched...





	Movie Night - A Spideypool One Shot

The lights were off. There was the faint sound of Wade’s breathing and the voices coming from the plasma screen TV that hung on the wall across from Peter’s bed. The two boys’ legs were tangled together while Wade’s fingers slowly twisted and played with the brown locks on his boyfriend’s head. On most weekends, once Tony and Steve were asleep, Wade would climb into Peter’s room through the window so they could spend time together. Wade was not what you would call ‘meet the parents’ material, so they often snuck around to see each other. It wasn’t that Peter was ashamed of dating Wade; he just knew that his dads would totally freak out and never let him see the merc again if they were to ever find out.   
They even had a little schedule planned out. On Fridays, Wade would bring over some late night snacks, usually tacos. On Saturdays, they had movie night, which was what they were doing now. On Sundays, Wade tried not to keep Peter up too late because he had school the next day, so he only stayed for a little while. They designated Sundays as ‘sexy day’ (a name Wade had made up). It was pretty self-explanatory, right?   
Tonight, Wade had convinced Peter to watch Paranormal Activity even though he wasn’t much of a scary movie fan. He was Spiderman, for fucks sake, but he just couldn’t watch scary movies. It was better with Wade there beside him, arms wrapped around his middle. When the door of the couples’ bedroom swung open on the screen, Peter jumped and gasped. Wade tried to muffle a cackle so he wouldn’t wake up Peter’s dads.   
“Spidey, that scared you?”   
Peter rolled his eyes and snuggled even closer to his boyfriend’s chest, “No.”   
The merc laughed again and pressed his lips to Peter’s brown locks.   
“Aww, my Petey’s scared? Don’t worry, baby. Wade’s got you. But not now. I’m just gonna go use the bathroom really quick, okay?”  
The smaller boy nodded, even though he didn’t want to be left alone. He couldn’t very well tell his boyfriend that. He was a superhero. How could he be scared of a movie?  
Peter couldn’t look away from the movie, even though it scared the crap out of him. The hairs on his neck started to stand as he felt a cold air in the room. When he felt goose bumps running down his back, Peter couldn’t shake the feeling that something was coming after him. The room started to close in, suffocating him tight in its grip, sweat forming at his hairline, ice running through his veins…  
“GOTCHA!”   
Wade grabbed his boyfriend’s little ass and scared him right out of his skin.   
“WHAT THE FUCK, WADE!?” Peter was almost hyperventilating now.   
“Oh come on, I was just messing with you, Pete. Sheesh. Who knew Spiderman was such a ninny.”   
Peter’s eyebrows furrowed with anger, “Fuck you, Wade.”   
Within a second, the smaller of the two boys had thrown the other across the bed in a fit of rage. Peter was on top of his boyfriend, fighting against him to pin his arms back.   
“You’re kinda sexy when you’re angry,” Wade smirked underneath his spider.   
“You are such an asshole,” Peter muttered under his breath. He got off of the merc and lay on his back where he was originally resting.   
“Take this movie out. I don’t want to watch it anymore.”   
Rolling his eyes, Wade got up and took the movie out of the disc player before sitting on the edge of the bed, his back facing Peter.   
“I thought maybe if we watched a scary movie, you’d get all scared and cuddle up next to me more and maybe we’d fool around a little. I’m sorry, okay?”  
Peter sat up and sighed, “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. Wade, if you wanted to fool around, all you had to do was ask.”   
Wade didn’t turn around, but Peter could feel him smiling. He got up on his knees and shuffled his way over to the edge of the bed where Wade was sitting. When he got a good grip on Wade’s shoulders, he threw him back onto the bed and crawled his way up the bed. Peter looked up at Wade before smiling and kissing the soft skin that was peering out under his t-shirt. With his fingertips, Peter lifted the hem of his boyfriend’s shirt so he could continue kissing even more flesh.   
“I’ll take that as an apology,” Wade hissed out, trembling under his lover’s touch.   
“Shut up, Wade.”   
The merc did as he was told and hushed his mouth. Peter was literally the only person who could get Deadpool to put a sock in it.   
Soon, Wade’s sweats were being pulled down his legs along with his briefs, leaving his growing erection out and exposed.   
Peter eyed his boyfriend’s junk with a smug look on his face and took the aching dick into his mouth. Peter bobbed his head up and down on Wade’s cock causing his boyfriend to throw his head back onto the pillow and cover his mouth with his hand. He didn’t want to wake up Peter’s dads.   
Then again, if Tin Man and the Cappy were to walk in, it’d probably be really funny, Wade thought.   
Wade shook the idea and took a fistful of Peter’s hair into his hand and pulled.   
“Do I taste good, spider boy?”   
Peter smiled as he pulled Wade out of his mouth, “You taste amazing.”   
The smaller boy took the merc’s erection back into his mouth and started to suck deeper and deeper.   
He could feel Wade writhing underneath him and soon, he could taste his boyfriend’s cum going down his throat.  
“Saturdays are scary movie nights from now on,” Wade breathed out.   
Peter fell flat on his back next to his boyfriend and laughed.


End file.
